gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls: Journal 3
|image = Journal 3's dust cover 1.jpg |author = Rob Renzetti Alex Hirsch |illustrator = Andy Gonsalves Stephanie Ramirez |date = July 27, 2016 (Standard Edition) June 13, 2017 (Special Edition) |publisher = Disney Press |isbn = 978-1484746691 978-1368002509 (Special Edition) |pages = 288 |previous = Gravity Falls Cinestory Comic Volume 2 |next = Dipper and Mabel and the Curse of the Time Pirates' Treasure!: Select Your Own Choose-Venture }} Gravity Falls: Journal 3 is the official real-life canon Journal 3, containing information from the show, with the Author's research and Dipper's and Mabel's notes. The book was released on July 26, 2016. Production information Description Journal 3 brims with every page ever seen on the show plus all-new pages with monsters and secrets, notes from Dipper and Mabel, and the Author's full story. Gravity Falls fans will simply love this 288-page full-color jacketed hardcover version of Journal 3! Plus, the book jacket doubles as an exclusive poster! Synopsis "Hey, guys! I'm Alex Hirsch, the creator of Gravity Falls, and the voices of Grunkle Stan, Soos, Bill Cipher, Old Man McGucket, and possibly your nightmares. If you're a fan of the show, or just someone who likes to be confused, delighted, and horrified (in that order), then you're in luck! In your hands you hold the Author's coveted journal, a full-color 288-page treasure trove of never-before-revealed secrets, monsters, and mysteries in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. You'll learn Ford's tragic backstory, Blendin's whereabouts, what Dimension 52 is, and how to lure a "Plaidypus." This is a book many dark forces want to get their hands on, so beware anyone who tries to take it from you (especially if they have glowing yellow eyes)! Most important, have fun. After all, there's no such place as Gravity Falls. Or is there? Your pal, Alex Hirsch" Several letters can be seen printed in purple, and when combined, it spells out the sentence,' STAY WEIRD.'' Special edition Due to the success of Journal 3, Disney publishing released a special limited edition of the book with several special features. Originally only 1,000 copies were to be printed and released on February 14, 2017.http://amzn.to/2eilZji However, due to the overwhelming pre-order demands, Disney made further arrangements for more books to be printed. The new release date was June 13, 2017 to make time to make more books.http://books.disney.com/book/gravity-falls-journal-3-special-edition/ The supply officially ran out on June 17th, 2017, when the last 100 copies were sold as a special bundle on TheMysteryShack.com and sold out the same day they were made public to be ordered. The special edition is also bigger and thicker than the original book, with size dimensions of 8.5 x 2.9 x 10.5 inches (21.6 x 7.4 x 26.7 cm) as opposed to 7.8 x 1 x 9.9 inches (19.8 x 2.5 x 21.5 cm). Description A limited edition Untie the string and unwrap the brown paper to reveal . . . Journal 3 Limited Edition! This 288-page book contains all of the content of the regular edition, plus all-new top-secret black light pages on real parchment; a cover with leather texture and shiny metallic pieces; a magnifying glass; a tassel bookmark; and removable photos and notes. This $150 limited edition, with only a total of ten thousand numbered copies, will also include a signed note from the creator of Gravity Falls and co-writer of Journal 3, Alex Hirsch himself. Features *Leather texture cover with metallic clasps. *Real tassel bookmark. *Monocle/magnifying glass. *Removable photos and notes. *Black light on real parchment paper pages. *Each copy is individually signed by Alex Hirsch. Alex's letter Hello, reader! If you're seeing this message, that means you're one of the lucky few who managed to get your hands on a copy of Journal 3 Special Edition. Only 10,000 of these rare books currently exist on Earth–and I personally own 48 of them. (I made them into a little fort. Don't judge me!) This book is the most show-accurate version of Journal 3 that exists–a hardbound treasure trove of secrets, monsters, and mysteries from the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. It comes with a monocle so you can look closer than ever at the conspiracies inside, and each copy is signed by me. (You can still smell the marker fumes!) Best of all, legend has it that if you expose this book to a black light, brand-new secrets will be revealed! Are the legends true? Put on your Dipper hat, because it's time to find out! The answers are somewhere in the woods... waiting... Your pal, Alex Hirsch Secret messages :See: List of cryptograms Infomercial A special infomercial promoting the Journal was released online on March 28, 2017. The commercial brought back voice actors Kristen Schaal (Mabel Pines) and Jason Ritter (Dipper Pines) who try to sell their Journal 3 accessories. There is also a toll-free number included to "buy" the merchandise: 888-274-4447. If viewers actually called the number, they were greeted by a message from Stanley Pines. Trivia *Before the official title of the book was revealed, it was referred to as Dipper's Journal during the "Gravity Falls revealed" panel at New York Comic Con in 2015. *Promotional cards for the book's release were distributed during the "Gravity Falls revealed" New York Comic Con in 2015. Additionally, at Comic Con, previews of the Gnomes and Leprecorn page were shown. **There is a cryptogram on each of the cards (semicolon shown to separate cards), "'''D VKRRWLQJ VWDU PDB IDOO; FUDFNV DUH KLGGHQ LQ WKH ZDOO; RQH HBH ZDWFKHV DOO." Once decoded using the Caesar Cipher, it reads, "A SHOOTING STAR MAY FALL; CRACKS ARE HIDDEN IN THE WALL; ONE EYE WATCHES ALL." *The Journal has Dipper's notes from every episode except "Dipper vs. Manliness", "Little Dipper" and "Bottomless Pit." The last two might be because the book already has entries on the Height Altering crystals and the Bottomless Pit *The Journal only mentions a small reference to the events of Into the Bunker and Scary-oke The two events are mixed together and the page is more diary-like written about Dipper's confession to Wendy about his crush on her then a description of the encounters with the zombies and shape-shifter. *The Journal has all pages from the show, except for the percepshroom page from "Little Gift Shop Of Horrors." The explanation could be that the page exists only in "Abaconings," a story made up by Stan that may not be canonical, and thus the page is not in the real Journal 3. *There are some pages written by Mabel (they can be distinguished by the many colors and drawings she made in the Journal to tell her story) to tell about the events happend in Carpet Diem and Sock Opera. Altough she is never seen writing in the Journal in the series. *The Journal contains several Easter eggs to the adult animated science fiction series Rick and Morty, created by Hirsch’s good friend Justin Roiland, who voiced Blendin Blandin, such as featuring a silhouetted Plumbus and Zigerionon and a message near Ford’s mugshot that is deciphered into saying “'RICK WAS HERE.'” On Ford’s My Travels page, he mentions having a fistfight with a talking chair, which was featured in one of the alternate dimensions in “Close Encounters of the Rick Kind”. Several fans have came up with conspiracy theories that the 2 shows share a multiverse. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6SOXMGXB1o External links *On Amazon *Special edition on Amazon de:Gravity Falls: Journal 3 ru:Гравити Фолз: Дневник №3 es:Gravity Falls: Diario 3 Category:Books (real world)